dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
The Red Death
The Red Death is the main antagonist of How to Train Your Dragon. Form The Red Death is a formidable dragon on the island which she and others of her kind consider home. Her appearance is similar to that of a Gronckle and possesses with six eyes (three on each side). This feature is shared with that of the deadly Nadder. Her tail is pegged with spikes, similar to that of a mace or chain ball. Her great wings allow him to take flight, despite his colossal size. Background Personality﻿ Unlike the other dragons, the Red Death appears to be truly monstrous. It is the largest and most powerful dragon of all so it is able to easily overthrow and enslave the other dragons. The Red Death appears to be quite malicious and tyrannical. Such as when it eats other dragons that fail to bring back enough food. The Red Death appears to be untamable, unlike the other dragons. And it is unknown if it has any fear, being the largest and strongest. How to Train Your Dragon Despite being the main antagonist, her role in the film is small. The Red Death first appears when Hiccup, Toothless, and Astrid discover the Dragon's nest. After a Gronckle drops a tiny piece of fish to the Red Death, it emerges and devours the dragon. Then, the Red Death tries to eat Hiccup and his friends, but they manage to escape. The Red Death then appears again when Stoick attacks the Dragon's nest. It attacks the vikings and destroys their ships in the process. Fortunately, Hiccup and his friends arrive and stall the Red Death while Stoick frees Toothless. Hiccup drives the Red Death into the clouds and conceals Toothless' form. Toothless fires several lightning blasts at the Red Death's wings but it doesn't harm the monster. Enraged, the Red Death shoots fire in all directions around it and manages to light Toothless' tail ablaze. Using as much time as they had left, Hiccup and Toothless lead the Red Death out of the clouds and allowed it to chase them until it attempted to fire a finishing blast. However, Toothless fired a lightning blast into its stomach and lit its insides ablaze. The dragon's wings then ripped apart causing it to fall. In a resulting explosion the Red Death is killed. Gallery Aaaaa.jpg Eeedeeee.jpg Kkkkkkkk.jpg Gggggggg.jpg|Hiccup, Toothless, and Astrid escape the Red Death. Qqqqqq.jpg|The Red Death awaken. Gggggeeeeee.jpg Jjjjjjjjj.jpg Vvvvvvv.jpg|The Red Death destroy a catapult. Bbbbbbbbbb .jpg|The Red Death burning all Vikings ships. Ffffffffffff.jpg Hhhhhhhh.jpg Nnnnnn.jpg Lllllllll.jpg Llllllluuuuu.jpg Gggggeeeeed.jpg Ppppppppp.jpg Gggggggiiiiiiiiiii.jpg Jjjjjuuuuuu.jpg|The Red Death almost kill Astrid, and Stormfly. Mmmmmmmm.jpg Cccccccccc.jpg Geeeetttt.jpg iiiiiiiiiihhhhggg.jpg Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.jpg Trivia * The Red Death is currently the only antagonist to be killed in the How To Train Your Dragon franchise. * The Red Death was the responsible for the war between the Vikings and the Dragons. Category:Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon characters Category:Dragons Category:Deceased Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Predators Category:Characters who fall to their deaths Category:Villains Category:Villains without Villain Songs Category:Animals Category:Main Antagonists Category:Villains who want revenge Category:Females Category:Those destroyed